


Destiel fanmix- I`ll pray for you

by Mantisreligiosa



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 03:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mantisreligiosa/pseuds/Mantisreligiosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What reads in the title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiel fanmix- I`ll pray for you

**Author's Note:**

> Listen and enjoy!

 

 **1.** _[How far we've come- matchbox20](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wTWOAJJ9s1g)_

 **2.** _[Explosions- Ellie Coulding](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yH6k5z-lgbE)_

 **3.** _[Skyfall- Adele](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DeumyOzKqgI)_

 **4.** _[What if the storm ends- Snow Patrol](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nnEyGS3Hf9A)_

 **5.** _[Fallen- Imagine dragons](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0Zo1_BvKa7A)_

 **6.** _[Somebody to love- Queen](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cYQm1Fn5VD0)_

 **7.** _[ Feel- Robbie Williams](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F7S0eVwJRas) _

**8.** _[Feeling good- Muse](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CmwRQqJsegw)_

 **9.** _[ Everything is Castiel and nothing hurts](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XCZdBnoZ0Gc) _

**10.** _[Destiel song- Hayley Seal](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5YloPX-VG5c) _

**11.** _[All this and heaven too- Florence and the machine](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0FRPg9DS-oA)_

 **12.** _[I feel it all- Feist](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l-iAS18rv68)_

 **13.** _[Pray- Kodaline](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iXcWiB6fx6c)_

 **14.** _[White flag- Dido](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T_6B_QcDGGc)_

 **15.** [ _Lover of the light- Mumford & Sons_ ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-8eB64pXoGU)

_Listen this mix in eight tracks:<http://8tracks.com/shercode/i-ll-pray-for-you>_

**Author's Note:**

> Please review! I want to know if anyone even listened this!


End file.
